


Sunsets Are Better Here

by BL4R1233



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4R1233/pseuds/BL4R1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat attempts to build a treehive for Terezi, and questions of matespritship ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets Are Better Here

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm so so with fluff. Enjoy ~

“AH, damnitmothergrubbingbulgelickingsonofabitch….” Karkat’s yelp bubbled down to a low murmur ad he brought his punctured thumb to his mouth. The blood tasted like iron, was slick, and shown that annoying, mutated blood of his. And honestly, he couldn’t have cared less.

He licked the injured phalange and brought his attention back to the task at hand: building the overly-complicated tree hive Terezi couldn’t seem to stop blabbering about. He’d been working on it for some time now, about three weeks, and it was almost finished. 

It was impromptu, crafted from wood he’d hastily gathered (With the help of Egderp, the guy could chop down entire trees with the Windy Thing), and shaven down to long slabs with his sickle. The boards were crude, but held, and you were now putting the finished touches on the structure. No longer having to keep it from Terezi was a huge relief—the girl could smell a surprise a mile away.

With a last hit of the ‘hammer’ as John called it, he stepped away to admire his work. The last piece of wall had fit just perfect. Grinning to himself, Karkat turned and went to descend down the retractable ladder English had given him, the human seemed to have just about everything stowed in his Skyllidex, when he nearly flinched with surprise.

The short, smirking troll was already waiting at the base of the tree, staring up at Karkat through teal-colored irises. He froze, dropping the hammer at his feet.

“I was calling your name forever, Karkles,” she began, grin growing impossibly larger, “And you never answered. So I followed the swearing and found myself here.”

“I. Ugh. Rez. Fuck.”

“You gonna invite me up there?” she cackled.  
~*~

“So. How long did you expect to keep this from me?”

Karkat only blushed a dusky red and aimed his focus downward. Wow, the stain in the wood sure did become interesting quickly. The two were perched on the edge of a walkway platform sitting just outside the entrance of the treehive, feet dangling off the edge. He mentally face palmed at not adding railings.

“Not much longer. Honestly, I’m surprised I was able to keep your teal-tainted noofwhiffing nasal device away for all the time I did. It’s amazing, really; someone alert Gamzee. It’s a motherfucking miracle,” he ranted into the sky. Terezi giggled and elbowed him back into concentration. “Huh? Oh. Right. I had just finished…”

“Thanks, Karkles.” Terezi looked up at the slightly taller troll. He looked ruffled, as he always did in her presence. 

Dammit, she was just so hard to read! When her eyes were burnt over it had been hard enough, with not being ever to tell just what she was thinking, but it seemed now it was even more difficult: she would say one thing but her eyes speak a completely different story. That was why he was so hesitant to look into them now.

“You’re welcome,” he said stiffly. An awkward silence ensued, in which the two looked off into the great expanse of forest ahead of them, which was becoming more and more clearer as the sun set. The light in this world was gentle, allowing them to travel around during the daytime without much discomfort. “I…I should get going. Back to my hive. John has this dumb Nick Cage marathon planned out and…ah, seeya.” He mentally cursed himself at his stupidity. Why did real life have to suck so much? Why couldn’t it be like in one of his sappy rom-coms where the girl is all complacent and sweet, where the guy is a flirt and can talk to her and—ugh, thinking about it was only going to make him angrier.

The red-blooded troll stood abruptly and took a step to the lower platform where the ladder stood. He was about to step down when a light grip caught him by his pant leg. Karkat turning, a clamminess seizing his throat.

“Y-yeah?” Now was not the time to stutter, idiot!

“Could you stay here a little while? I mean, it’s only now getting dark. Tell Egderp to meet you a little later.” She looked up at him with teal irises and smiled. Before he even responded Karkat had his husktop out and was typing into Trollian.

\--[carcinoGenetisist] began trolling [ectoBiologist]—  
[CG]: HEY, EGBERT.  
[EB]: hi karkat! :)   
[CG]: AS MUCH AS IT WILL CRUSH YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN ‘FEELINGS’ I HAVE TO INFORM YOU OF A CHANGE OF PLANS.  
[CG]: I WILL BE ATTENDING OUR LITTLE MORE DEVIEW LATER THAN WE INTENDED, WHICH IN ALL HONESTY I WAS NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO IN THE FIRST PLACE. I MEAN, NICK CAGE, JOHN? EVEN ON ALTERNIA TROLL NICK CAGE WAS HORRIBLE. IT WAS LIKE, OH, SO HE HAD ONE GOOD MOVIE AND ALL OF THE SUDDEN WE MUST CAST HIM IN **EVERYTHING** EVEN THOUGH HE FUCKING SUCKS AND HIS BULGELICKING ASS WILL RUIN ANY POTENTIALLY GOOD MOVIE. BUT OH WELL, HE’S NICK CAGE, WHO CARES?  
[EB]: so you’re coming later?  
[CG]: READ THE FIRST SENTENCE, DUMB ASS. I SWEAR, I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE FOR TYPED WORDS TO GO IN THROUGH ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER, BUT CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS, YOU PROVED ME WRONG AGAIN.  
[EB]: hehe okay karkat. all I needed was a simple ‘yes.’ see you later then dude!   
\--[carcinoGenetesist] has ceased trolling [ectoBiologist]—

“Fucking humans…I need a new moirail…” he muttered under his breath.  
Terezi laughed lightly into the wind. It swept around Karkat and danced in his ears. 

“Let’s move this rumpus to the roof.”  
~*~

“You know, as much as I HATED it at first, being able to see again isn’t too bad.”   
Terezi and Karkat were splayed about on the roof, gazed turned towards the horizon. The dim yellow glow of the sun was being drowned out by the oncoming night, leaving the sky streaked with pink and blue. Around the, the forest was coming alive, swaying and chirping with the activity of nighttime creatures.

“It is pretty fucking beautiful. This planet, I mean,” Karkat coughed, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. Oh God no no blushing no blushing I swear to Jegus—

“Mmmmmhmm…..”

Karkat could feel the warmth radiating from Terezi—the trolls were laying parallel to one another, fingers brushing slightly. He stiffened when her fingers began to play with his.

“So…Karkles…” her pinky tackled-pounced his index finger, “Why do I not think you built this place for the hell of it?” He breathed in sharply; cool air contrasting with the rising heat of his body temperature.

“Maybe it was for the hell of it,” he tried to answer calmly, watching as an index and middle finger strode over his palm. He trapped the appendages, pulling her hand into his, “Or maybe…for other reasons.” Oh God that was cheesy. Past Karkat was so horrible.

She didn’t seem to care and laced her hand tightly against his. The two of them lay there, hands locked, barely breathing, the rays of the sun slowly descending into darkness. “You know, Rez,“ Karkat rolled his head to the side, heart thumping. She turned to look at him, “I…back in the game…I never got the nerve to tell yo—“

His sentence was cut off when she leaned closer and brushed her lips to his, teal blush meeting red. Karkat let out a chirp of surprise which, embarrassingly enough drowned into a deep rumbling in his chest. He felt her lips curl into a smile right before he brought a hand up to cup her chin and pull her closer. Their noses bumped, his lips were dry, and the roof was so damn **itchy,** but Jegus her lips were warm and soft.

They broke away, breathing a bit heavily. He watched her closely, red creeping up the side of his face. Her eyes were half closed and droopy, tinted with their own blush. The last rays of sunlight winked out of existence, surrendering the two to darkness—and Karkat had never been happier.


End file.
